farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
The Apprentice Quest
The series was available from until and had 9 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Hello! I am Billy Bonkers and I was told that you would be the perfect person to meet for my current venture. I know, I know... What about a strange one like me could possibly excite you, correct? Well, I am a chocolatier and I am about to bring to this world, what it hasn't even imagined yet! Think you wanna give it a try? '' __TOC__ Part 1 '' This is going to be so fun, you will see! Yes, you will! First things first, we are going to raise a factory. '' '' This was just the first step to a tasty tomorrow. Is the anticipation getting to you, farmer? '' Part 2 '' Let me show you a hint of what we are about to share with this world. Here it is, farmer... Chocolate! '' '' Whoa! We're making headway here, farmer. The people who told me of you, seemed very right! '' Part 3 '' Know what? I'm drooling over the idea of having hardened sugar candies too. Perhaps we should make some of our own. What say you? '' '' Tada! This was fantastic! I really didn't think we would be making such progress when we started out, you know? '' Part 4 '' This plot here is perfect! The factory will be built over a hill top for everyone in the distance to watch us make our treats, here! '' '' And we did it! You're awesome! We have a team to make some of the best chocolates the world ever had! '' Part 5 '' Let the building begin! Minions, make us the factory that the world can see from a distance! '' '' This check list of mine's fast filling up with check marks! You didn't happen to mark some off when I wasn't looking, did you? '' Part 6 '' These minions look like they are raring to go! I think we should let them have what they need. Let's see what remains. '' '' Chocolate cement, check! We are making headway here. Farmer, this is incredible. How'd I not meet you before? '' Part 7 '' The last bit of resources remain before the minions get cracking, building the greatest chocolate factory ever! '' '' Oh my! The factory is up and running! How-when... You are a true genius my friend, this is fabulous! '' Part 8 '' I am still out of words. This is like the best factory ever! We have got to send a word out! Call everyone over! '' '' High five, farmer! The tickets are out there and the minions say they saw people heading this way in heards! This is going to be great! '' Part 9 '' Oh boy! Oh boy! You can hear all the cheer and excitement of the people as they close in. Do we have everything up and ready? '' '' Would you look at the smiles on the faces of these folks! Congratulations farmer! You have been incredible. It would not have been the same without you. '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__